About Time
by MercilessTantalus
Summary: Yaoi, as usual. Yami has been reluctant to go after the lovely CEO, he needs a good talking to. Who is charged with this task? YamiSetoSeth The answer is pretty obvious...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This short, fluffy Yami/Seto piece is dedicated completely to Tenshi who sent me an e-mail of wonderful fics, inspired me, and all around reminded me that I am still a writer—As it seems I had forgotten. Most likely a one-shot *cough* and just a bit of fun to try and help me get over this nasty case of writers block.  
  
Dedication: Thank you Tenshi! ^_^ You know I love you, right?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh  
  
ABOUT TIME  
  
BY: MercilessTantalus  
  
***Dream Sequence***  
  
"What is wrong with you!"  
  
"What?" Yami looked around the landscape of his dream world, for the voice. "Who said that?"  
  
A figure emerged from the dark, laughter in response.  
  
Yami frowned and adopted his usual commanding tone. "If you do not stare your purpose here in the next few seconds, I will assume you were sent to destroy me, and you will be sorry you ever crossed my path!"  
  
More laughter.  
  
"So be it! Intruder!" Yami rose his hand to send the unwelcome, not to mention rude visitor to the shadow realm.  
  
"Hold your fire, Pharaoh! Ra, you're just as pissy as I remember---"The figure smirked, stepping forward.  
  
Yami's eyes widened, "No. It. It can't be!"  
  
But it was. The former Pharaoh was staring straight into the eyes of his former high priest. His luscious, sexy, tight-assed, and sorely missed high priest.  
  
"What are you doing here!? Ra, I've missed you!" Yami ran to tackle his priest in a crushing hug and never let go. The problem was, he passed right through him. Yami turned to the laughing man, a bit more than a little pissed. "What the-"  
  
"Pharaoh, you are just as dense as I remember too. This is a dream, not reality." Yami's face fell, and the blue eyed man rose his eyebrows, "Do you wish I had not come?"  
  
Yami looked sharply at him, surprised he would even ask, "How could I be?! You're here, you're really here. Even if I can't touch you (insert random curse words) – doesn't mean I don't love you, Seth."  
  
Seth broke out in a smile. Before Yami could ask, he answered, "Well that is good, for I could not give you my gift otherwise---"  
  
"Gift---?"  
  
Seth smirked at him, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed my cute little descendant."  
  
Yami's cheeks colored instantly, "I have done nothing Seth, I swear! I have remained fully faithful to you and-"  
  
"Than you really are a fool!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"How could you NOT be attracted to Seto if he looks just as I? Am I no longer attractive to you?" Seth rose his brows.  
  
"You know that's not true I just—wanted to remain faithful-"At Seth's clear 'I am not buying it' expression, he sighed, "Seto Kaiba is much different than you, Seth. He would never-"  
  
"Bull. I should know."  
  
"But-"  
  
"What you need to do, Pharaoh, is to get your bony ass over to wherever the hell he is and don't let up until he is yours."  
  
"You really think that'll work?" Yami asked, doubt in his eyes.  
  
"It worked on me, no?"  
  
"Yes, but—Hey! Where are you going!? You can't leave me now Seth, I still love you!" Yami cried out in protest as the image of his former lover began to fade.  
  
"Do not worry, I shall see you again. And, I think you are about to be woken up."  
  
"But I-"  
  
***End Dream Sequence***  
  
"Earth to Yugi!" An annoying voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Seth don't-"And suddenly, Yami was no longer in his mindscape, but awake, and at school. From the looks of it, he had just slept through another one of Yugi's classes.  
  
He looked up to see the faces of his light's little group. They were all looking down at him in concern, but especially Anzu.  
  
"Oh! Hey guys! It's the other Yugi!" She cried like the fangirl she was.  
  
With a sigh, Yami disappeared into his soul room to let Yugi deal with them. He had more important things to do.  
  
Like plan the seduction of a certain wealthy, sexy CEO. Especially now that he had the backing of his other love, he was ready to form a plan of seduction.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: This looks more and more like a two-part, no? Well, we'll see, I have not decided yet-- 


	2. Nap Time

A/N: Ah yes, took me a while as per usual...But, here it is anyway! An important change though, now that I am DEFINITELY going to update this, it is going to be a little--less fluffy. Not dark but another category. I'll let you when I find an appropriate name for it.   
  
Dedication: Thank you Tenshi! This is still for you dear! And I truly thank YOU, for writing this is MOST enjoyable I'm glad you like it thus far, and hope you like Y/S/S winks  
  
Honorable Dedications: This is for people, aside from Tenshi who have inspired me in the fic. To Chibi Seto, I hope you have fun with your torturing, and I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Here is the update To AngelSoul, well we're about to see what Yami is up to grins To Shadowfire, I thank you whole heartedly for your honest review. They are always a good thing. I am glad that you liked the parts that you did, and the reason there wasn't much description was because I wanted to create the dream-like state, which I hope I did. Rereading it I find that I could have added a bit more especially my diction. It could use a bit more then a bit of improvement--Thank you so much for your honesty. It really helps. Even if I don't seem to listen, I did. I just am having trouble with that now... To KaibaYami1, I'm glad that you like my story so much, and yes this will indeed be a three way of Yami/Seto/Seth. And, I hope it is cool And, also to noone, don't worry about not reviewing. I'm sure that if I updated consistently I'd have more reviewers... At any rate, here is the next part, which does, the last time I checked, exisit   
  
Thank you to all of you. You really help me to get my lazy muse to work. Now, for better or worse, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh   
  
ABOUT TIME   
  
BY: MercilessTantalus  
  
Chapter 2- Nap Time  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, when is your other, Yugi? Wasn't that just him?" Anzu peered down at her friend, blinking hopefully.  
  
Yugi shook his head slightly and shrugged, "I can't remember the past twenty-five minutes, so I guess so!" He smiled at her.  
  
She sighed and backed away from him, the face of Jounouchi taking it's place. "Hey, doesn't that hurt or something?"  
  
Honda elbowed him in the side, "Don't be a dork! Does he look like he's in pain?"  
  
Jou leaned to the side, examining his friend, "I guess not. Well, do you at least know what he's thinking?"  
  
Here Yugi blushed brightly, catching the attention of Ryou Bakura who was seated next to him.  
  
"No. Not at all, when would we get any privacy?"  
  
The two nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I guess that would suck." Jou mused.  
  
"Hey guys! It's about...ten minutes after school, why are we still here?" Honda asked  
  
"Race ya to the arcade!" Jou yelled and dashed out the door, with Honda quick on his heels.  
  
Anzu sighed, following after the two. She paused at the door and smiled back at Yugi, "Coming?"  
  
Yugi, who was still a bit red, waved his hand. "It's ok Anzu. I still have to get my stuff together to leave and all. You go on ahead. I'll be there later." He smiled sweetly back at her until she shrugged and left as well.  
  
"That was a close one, no? I warrant they don't really want to know the thoughts of a Yami."  
  
Yugi looked up quickly at the soft voice of Ryou. He blushed even more, "No, I'm sure they don't. Especially not my Yami."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Seto Kaiba was exhausted. And to simply say that and leave it is an understatement. He had worked the past three weeks without a day off, and on only the most of 4 hours of sleep a night. That was the kind of tired where you could go to sleep and literally not wake up for days.  
  
And, just his luck he hasn't been able to sleep recently.  
  
Currently, he was laying in bed on his stomach with his eyes shut trying to slip into the dream world. But it would not come. Sighing, he turned over and looked at his digital clock.  
  
4:03pm  
  
He growled to himself. He had been trying to sleep for 11 hours. He had even skipped school to try and sleep.

_Perhaps if I try to sleep upon my back.._  
  
Willing to give anything a try he lay his head back down and started to let his eyes close.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
He felt arms encircling him, lifting his frame slightly and laying him back down again. He did not move, save to pull closer to the one behind him.  
  
The person just held him. Hugged him. Stroked his hair. Whispered nothingness into his ear.  
  
Slowly Seto Kaiba slipped into the best sleep he had ever had.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Seth glanced lovingly down at the man in his arms.  
  
_I love them both so. It is almost time. I should tell him soon what he has done for me. But not now.  
_  
He gently pulled the sheet over the two of them, careful not to wake his love.  
  
He smiled gently, _I beat you to it Yami. I couldn't wait for your move. But you will make it, I know you will. Then we will both be yours. And I belong to them both  
_  
He kissed Seto's forehead and slowly slipped to sleep as well.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Yami strutted around his soul-room, thinking. About his plans to make them both his again.  
  
_I will have them both. And they will have me. And they will have each other.  
_  
Here he paused, pondering for the first time a new thought. _They had better love each other too..._  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: That is all for now. More later!


End file.
